I still love you
by CarlisleCullenfanatic
Summary: He left me, it was a spir of the moment thing with a guy named Adrian. but he left me with something that i will alway treasure. What happens when he comes back and want me back. What do i do?  Do i need him? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so my name is Nikki and i really hope you like this story this is my first fanfic so be nice but i can also take criticism so feel free to say anything.  
>enjoy xx<p>

* * *

><p>I still love you<p>

Chapter 1: the beginning but the end

"hey Comrade" I said in seductive tone.

"Rose we need to talk" was his reply.

He led me to the couch in his office and sat me down while he stood and started to pace. I thought he was going to put a hole in the ground, so I spoke first.

"Comrade what's wrong, are you ok you don't look so good" I said in a worried voice.  
>He grabbed me by my wrist and looked me directly in the eyes and said words that I didn't want to hear.<br>"Roza" I knew something was wrong with the way he spoke my Russian nick-name  
>"Tasha Ozera has offered me a position and her Guardian" under those words was a meaning that both he and I knew. She wanted more that just Guardianship she wanted children. I've always know that he wanted children, when we went and visited his family in Baia and he held his niece with such gentleness and his face was full of emotions it was then I knew he wanted what he could not have.<p>

"Rose"  
>"Roza" he was shaking me now with a concerned voice.<br>I wanted him to be happy.

"Dimitri I don't know what to say" my eyes were stinging and my throat was clamping up. I didn't want to loose him, not after I just found him, but his happiness was the only concern from me now.

"Dimitri" I spoke so quietly I didn't think he could hear me, but with his hearing of course he could.

"I want…..I want" What I was trying to get out wasn't coming but it managed out as a squeak. But he heard perfectly fine.

"Leave" was all I said and he did.

I cried uncontrollably for 3 hours in his office on the couch. I realized how stupid I was I should be heading home it was starting to lighten up from the sun.  
>I tried to keep my head down so no one would see my ratted hair and my red blotchy eyes. But as I was walking along there were two figures sitting on a bench cuddled together watching the sunrise I knew it was Lissa and her boyfriend Christian Ozera, Tasha's Nephew. I didn't want to bother them so I snuck past; every time I looked up to make sure they weren't looking I was stung by jealousy. I almost hit myself for being jealous over my best friend, my sister.<p>

When I got home I laid down on the bed. I started to cry once more, I rolled over and landed on something hard.

"what the fuck" I moaned.

I got up and flicked on the light I went over to the bed and saw a small velvet box with a letter beside it.  
>I opened the letter and saw Dimitiri's impeccable writing.<p>

_To my beloved Roza,_

I need to let you know that even though I'm leaving you that I will always love a treasure our moments together. I'm off to start a family as you have gathered, but I'm doing all of this for you I am letting you have a family as well….

That was it I couldn't read anymore I knew it was all bullshit he was trying to cover up that he had left me for his own selfish needs.

I cried again and again, I threw the letter and the box in the back of my closet with out opening it.

_Knock._

Knock.

Knock.

It rapidly got faster and faster I heard some murmuring from out side so I got up and trudged over to the door.

"ok, ok, jezz don't get you panties in a knot" I all but screamed

I opened the door and a shocked look on Lissa and Mia's face reminded me why I hadn't opened that door for the past few weeks.

Lissa walk straight pass me and after Mia finished her gawking session she trudged passed to.

"what the hell happened in here" Lissa's voice was disgusted.

"Nothing" I murmured before heading to the bedroom and lying down.

"Oh no, no, Missy we're going to clean this up right now. Then you're going to explain to me why the fuck you weren't with me for Christians party last night. Or did you forget that, that was the party that we had been planning for 3 months?" now she was pissed her cheeks were all flushed and knew she wasn't finished.

"Rose, ROSE! Are you even listening to me" she was really pissed.

"Lissa I don't give a rats ass about fire boy, so just leave me the fuck alone ok. Leave" My voice laced with venom attacked Lissa and she visually flinched.

"But.. Rose, I'm sorry.." She said now with concern and sadness. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Mia, could you leave us please." I tried to act nice but Mia knew it was fake.

"Suurr…Sure thing. Lissa I'll be at mine if you wanna come by later and talk" She looked back at me obviously suggesting the fact they were going to talk about me.

As soon as the door closed and I heard footsteps pad away slowly. I burst into tears I cried and collapsed on the floor.

"oh my gosh, honey what's wrong, why are you so upset" she collapsed beside me and pulled me onto her lap so she could stroke my hair away from my tear streaked face. We sat like that for hours until she finally spoke.

"Hun, what's wrong you can talk to me you know" she said with her soothing voice that coaxes me into telling her everything.

"oh, What kind of a sick fuck does he think he is" was Lissa's response to my pouring my heart out about everything that happened over the past 2 weeks.

I started to laugh at Lissa's outrage. She almost never curses and today is the most I've ever heard her say I one week. We were both in fits of giggles at the end of it. Lissa pulled me up.

"Now get in the shower while I clean this mess up" she said while picking up some leftover Thai food from last week.

"Thanks Liss, For everything" I said as I rounded the corner to the shower, which might I add is the only thing that is clean because I haven't been in the bathroom for over 1 week and a half.

I stepped under the spray of hot water that instantly loosened up my muscles and after an hour of washing my hair, shaving and lathering up, my skin had a pink flush to it.  
>I hopped out of the shower towel dried my hair and padded over the master bedroom everything was shinny and clean and Lissa was sitting on my bed with a mischievous grin on her face I knew what she was up to and today I actually felt up to it. There were two robes place on the bed and before she could ask I spoke.<p>

"Go jump in the water still hot so be carful"

"awww thanks rose, love you" she said with a loving tone.

After and hour of Lissa in the shower and me flicking through magazines and the TV various times Lissa came out and sat beside me on the couch and decided we needed to watch a movie so we can be totally relaxed so in the afternoon we can have some girly fun and in the night we can get up to no good. She picked out p.s. I love you and we both cried through it the whole time.

"Ok get up" Lissa squealed in excitement as she ran off the bedroom

"Ok, ok I'm coming" I yelled back as she rounded the corner.

I got up from my 'oh so' comfortable position on the couch and dragged my feet along the way to the bedroom Lissa was currently occupying. As soon as I reached the bedroom I knew what was behind the door so there should be a sign saying hazardous. I walked in and I was kind of surprised it was beautiful and neat on every surface was all sorts of products and girly things it was crazy. Before I could get a good look at anything Lissa dragged me to the bed and said.  
>"Lets get this party started" and with that music from out of nowhere started to play and we both cracked up laughing.<p>

After we calmed down from our fits of laughter I ask the question I was dreading.  
>"Where do we start" I asked with a worried voice.<p>

"Right here hun" she giggled.

She led me over to the vanity unit and asked me to pick a nail polish colour. I picked black of course and Liss just rolled her eyes at my choice, I pick it every time.  
>She on the other hand picks a new and better colour each time and todays colour is going to be silver.<p>

"Ok lets make a deal, I get to make you up how ever I want" as she said this to me she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"And I get to make you up how ever I want" I finished her sentence nodding my head in agreement and thinking of what I could get her into that would look hot but out of her comfort zone 'colour wise'. Lissa snapped me out of my haze and dragged me over to the two seats directly opposite each other so we could paint each other's nails at the same time.

Half way through the paint session I could sense through the bond that she wanted to tell me something but was afraid of how I would react. So after our nails dried and I couldn't take it anymore I finally turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Ok Liss, you're my best friend so spill. I'm going to start ripping out my hair soon and by the emotions running through your head I'm sure you're not far off" I said with all seriousness in my voice.

She sighed "it's just that you know how it's Christians birthday on Monday, That's why we had the party on Friday. Well Tasha said that she was going to come and visit for a week or so" She said backing away scared of what I might say or do.  
>I just stood the mouth agape I didn't know what to do or say they only left 2 weeks ago. Then a question resolved in my mind.<p>

"When?" I asked in a whisper

"tomorrow" she said back.

"Oh, so soon" I said my eyes were stinging again and I couldn't talk. Lissa pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and I let a few tears drop out.

I pulled away and spoke to her " I'm ok now lets go get ready for a night out. God only know how much I need this right now." I said hiccupping a little in the sentence. Lissa nodded and walked to the bathroom with me in tow. We reached the bathroom and she asked if she could go first, I nodded and told her to sit down at the chair. I felt like a hair dresser.

"Hey how do you want your hair, Straightened, curly, up?" I asked not quite sure because she always looks good in everything.

"Umm I think you should choose, I can't sorry" she said while tapping her freshly painted nail to her chin. She always apologizes for everything. I thought about it for a second and picked one. Curly and down I smiled to myself. I got out the curling iron and I started to section out her hair. After an hour of Liss and I talking and me doing her hair it was finally done. Next up was her make-up. I decided that I would make her look all-natural so nude colour's was what I was using. Liss was still in the robe and so was I so she decided to get started on me before we got dressed. My hair only took ten minutes to do so I knew that she had just left it down in my natural waves but styled them to look nice. She then got started on my make-up and she was also using natural colour's on me because we didn't know what dresses we were going to pick for each other so natural goes with everything. After we were both done it was an agreement to not go anywhere near a mirror until after we were done.

"I don't want to wear pink or long, Liss" I said while I saw her eyeing a pink full length dress.

"Fine, but I don't want to wear black." She said to me and we both agreed.  
>I walked into the closet and found a dress that was perfect for Lissa. It was an electric blue and there was a tight fabric around the bust, it was puffy below the bust and a halter-neck, In the middle of the bust was a sliver jewel pattern, which also followed up the halter-neck. I picked out some shoes which were strappy and really high and also some sparkly bangles and that's all she needed<strong>. (Picture on Profile)<strong>I placed all of her things on the bed while she was picking out me clothes.

"I'm done" I yelled through the house.

"me to" she screamed back.

I ran to the other room and saw what she had picked out for me, I really don't like wearing neutral colour's but I said I would give it ago. The dress was actually quite beautiful it was strapless the bodice was all nude coloured jewels which came down to my waist then there were four layers of a nude material that is sort of see through but not slutty, it came down to about mid thigh. There was a pair of nude and diamond heels next to it. There was no jewelry because I was already sparkly enough. **(Picture on Profile)**

"ok, I'm coming out" lissa yelled to me.

"no, wait I still haven't got my shoes on." I screamed back. Holy crap our voices are going to hurt tomorrow.

"Ohmygosh. Hurry up."

"ok done. On the count of three"

"One" I screamed.

"Two" she replyed.

"Three" we both shouted at the same time. We met up in the hall and I was speechless. Lissa really looked like the princess she was beautiful and her dress fit perfectly.

"Rose, you, you look amazing" she said with such proudness in her voice.

"speak for yourself you look like a princess" I replied and she blushed.

"time for photos" she brought her camera out and we went to the mirror we took like 5o photos oh god this is going to be great.

"Oh my gosh this dress is perfect. Thank you so much Liss." I said I was really excited about tonight.

"ok so where do you want to go to first?" I said and Lissa was thinking.

"Ummm how about the Platinum bar, the new one across court?"

"oh yeah sure that's great I've been waiting for that to open" I smiled I so can't wait.

"well lets call a limo and head over." Liss said excitement laced through her voice.

"wait a limo, Liss I can't afford that." I replied.

"oh don't worry it's my gift"

"oh no I can't"

"rose just be happy for one night and let loose you need to get out and if I have to pay for a couple limo ride then so be it, just do it for me. Please" she said while giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, call em." I said kind of actually excited about it.

Through the bond I could feel Lissa's emotions running high.

We arrived out the club and as soon as we walked through the doors the smell of people sweating and alcohol hit our noses. We saw people grinding together to the beat of the techno music. I was home. Lissa and I went up to the bar an order tow of there specials. When the gave it to us there was a pink concoction inside a martini glass with a lime wedge and an umbrella. The guy said it was on the house. We quickly drank up and placed the glasses down on the table and we got up to the dance floor and started to dance. Lissa and I were dancing with each other until I saw a man looking at me with beautiful green eyes and black styled messy hair. He was pretty hot and I needed someone like him tonight. I told Lissa to call Christian and tell him to come over to the bar so she could hang out with him while I scoped out the place for a hot guy. She didn't mind she already knew this would happen so Christian was already here.

I walked over to the man that was staring at me the whole time.

"Hey" was all he said he didn't have an accent but his voice was really sexy.

"Hey, My names Rose. You?" I replied with my signature seductive smile.

"Adrian. Do you want a drink" He smiled.

"Uhh, yeah sure" I replied.

"Something Hard, like a shot or something" He smiled at his innuendo.

"Yep Vodka" I needed something that was going to get me drunk and fast.

He went up to the bar and asked for 10 shots. Oh I already like him. I was still dancing until something made my blood run cold. There was Tasha and Dimitri in the middle of the dance floor grinding against each other and then Tasha turned around and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. When Adrian came back to me he asked me "whoa who pissed you off" I grabbed the shots and drank them one after the other until all were demolished I grabbed Adrian's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor no that he obliged he was quite surprised actually. I placed my arms around his neck and moved so close that there wasn't any space between us anymore. I was grinding my hip to the beat and everyone's eyes were on us including Tasha and Dimitri's. Tasha was smiling and Dimitri had a scowl on his face. I turned around so my back was facing Adrians chest and ground my hips into him, He groaned in response and I did it again liking the response. As soon as the song was over Adrian led me over to the exit and asked me If I wanted to go.

"Only if there is going to be drinks, then sure, I'd love to" I replied and his eyes darkened with lust.

"sure is babe."

"hold on wait I have to call someone to let them know I'm leaving" I said concerned laced through my voice for lissa.

"that can wait don't worry about it." He said while walking towards his car with someone in it which looked like a shofar.

"no, It'll will only take a few seconds" I replied while getting my phone out.

"Hey, Liss. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going home with someone and I'll talk to you in the morning. Don't worry about me and have fun." I spoke into my phone to Lissa's voicemail.

"ok done" I yelled over to Adrian.

I walked over to him and he held open the back door for me to get in. He followed soon after. We sat close together and he placed an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. At first it was sloppy but then it got a little heated up and I pulled back and looked at him.

"How long until we get to your place?" I asked excited to arrive.

"We're here." He replied and I looked out of the window to a beautiful house that looked way to big for one person. I got worried that he lived with his parents and he must've seen the look on my face because he relieved me of my worries " don't worry I inherited this place from my parents after the died" his voice caught a little and the last words. So I pulled him out of the car and dragged him towards the house all the while making out like teenagers.  
>Once we reached the door Adrian fumbled with the keys to try and get them in the door after five attempts he finally got it open. When we walked inside he led me straight up the stairs and to the bedroom where things got a lot more heated. He kissed down my jaw line to my collar bone and turned me around so he could take my dress off. I took off my shoes and threw them some where across the room. When my dress was completely off I decided to get rid of his clothing. His shirt was removed and then his pants only left in his boxers and me in my panties.<br>Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

I woke up groggy and my stomach churning, I made a mad dash to find the bathroom and tripped over one of my shoes but finally made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up yesterdays lunch and dinner. I washed out my mouth and went to go a receive all my clothing last night. I finally finished up and went to the bathroom to check everything was in place. I emerged from the bathroom to find a tried Adrian propped up by the head board.

"Leaving so soon little dhampir" he said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to meet up with my best friend" I lied smoothly even though it was most likely what will be happening.

"Oh ok then I'll see you around then" he said while turning around to stuff his head in the pillows.

"Umm I'm going to leave my number on your dresser just call when you want. I had a great time last night, hope to see you soon" I was trying to be polite.

"Ok yeah sure" he replied obviously trying to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>So what do you think hope it was ok if i get some good reviews then i'll post some more chapters feel free to give me some good ideas.<br>Nikki xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Seeing Him Again:

It was pitch black when I started walking home and most people stared at me because of my attire. I ended up taking the shoes off after I reached the footpath out side of Adrian's house; apparently it's not good to walk around in heels when you have a hangover. My headache had gotten stronger with every step and my stomach was churning with nothing because I had already emptied yesterday's contents in Adrian's toilet.

I finally reached home and realized that I didn't bring a key to apartment with me. I mentally kicked myself I was going to have to crash at Lissa's at least I wasn't lying to Adrian. I knocked on her door until it was opened up by a very bouncy Lissa.

"Hey, Rose. Jeez you don't look so good, Forgot the key again" crap. She knew me so well.

"Yeah I did. I don't feel to good either. I'm going to crash here for tonight" I replied while staggering passed her.

"What happened to that guy you were going home with, kick you out before the girlfriend got home" I glared at her.

"Boyfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

"No I just needed to leave we both have serious hang overs." I plopped my self onto the couch which wasn't a good thing because my headache turned into a migraine and my stomach wasn't letting up anytime soon. Lissa grabbed me a damp cloth and some blankets.

"Whoa, Rose what the fuck happened to you. You look like shit" Christian remarked as he walked through the door.

"Shut it Fire Crotch. Other wise I'll shut it for you." I said.

"Don't worry Rose, Christians just angry because he didn't get any last night" she said with a smirk.

"aha. Oh God don't make me laugh it hurts so much" I moaned out.

"Ok I'll let you get some rest, when you wake up your going to tell me everything that happened with this guy last night" she said as she poked her head into the living room before walking out.

"Oh what was his name"

"Adrian" I mumbled before passing out.  
>I woke up to the annoying sound of buzzing right next to my ear. I flipped over to see Christian standing next to me with a cordless blender. My reflexes were to fast and I punched him in the face. I was taught not to think about thing just doing them and explaining the problems later. It was later…<p>

"OhMyGod, Christian What the Fuck are you doing beside me. I'm so so so Sorry. It was a reflex" I was babbling on.

"Lissa" Christian screamed while holding his bloody nose. Lissa came running and stopped in her tracks when she saw the blender with all the contents on the floor and looked at Christians face then to my shocked face. She did the unexpected, she laughed until she was crying and Christian and I looked at each other then stared at her like she had three heads. She came over to us and hugged Christian and his nose didn't look so awkward, I knew what she was doing she was using Spirit.  
>She started to clean up the mess but I intervened.<p>

"Oh no Liss don't worry about cleaning up Christian will do it, Won't you Christian" I asked while he was prodding his nose to make sure it was ok.  
>He turned around stunned and that I had called him by his real name. He shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Liss, grunted and went to go find the cleaning products.<p>

"What was that" I asked referring to the little exchange, but also afraid of the answer.

"Oh that's just a little bet we had going on, on how long it would take you to call him by his real name, He said never I said when she's either really tired or just woken up, guess who was right." She laughed while I glared.

"So how are you feeling? You want something to drink, eat? You want to have a shower, bath?" She was spilling out all these questions and my dull headache was starting to thump again.

"Liss, Liss hold your horse's woman. First I'm feeling a lot better thanks, second umm coffee would be absolutely great and I might have a bath if that's ok with you?" I asked while slowly getting up off the couch.

"I'll bring it into you. Go and run the bath" she yelled while rounding the corner.

"Thanks babe" I shouted back.

I added some bath salts that were on the bench into the now steaming hot water, the smell was intoxicating. I undressed to find some bruises on my chest and stomach. I laughed a little at went on last night, I remember getting undressed but after it's kind of blurry. I gently placed my feet into the scolding water of the bath and eased myself down. It was so nice to have a bath; my apartment bathroom is to small to have a bath so it's a shower and a vanity unit instead. Last time I complained to Lissa she said she would fix that for me and I've been worried ever since. Lissa knocked on the door, opened it up and walked in, we're just that comfortable with each other. She bought my coffee over to the bath, gosh how I loved her.

"Lissa you know how much I love you right." I smiled up at her.

"Yeah, yeah just drink up" she laughed.

"So what happened with this guy last night?" she said while placing her tea on the floor beside the bath and sitting next to it. So we spent an hour talking about what happened last night after I saw Dimitri and Tasha together and the what ever I could remember about last nigh with Adrian. As soon as I mentioned his name she sprayed out a mouthful of tea everywhere.

"Y-Y-Y-o-o-u-u, You mean Adrian as in Adrian Ivashkov" she stuttered.

"Umm I didn't find out his last name so maybe, why what's wrong Liss?" I asked her in a soothing voice.

"Oh nothing he just used to be very known to the dhampir girls around the academy while we left. So just be very careful Rose" there was a protectiveness in her voice that haven't heard in along time.

"Ok, sure thing Liss. Now get out I have to get changed unless you want a show" I said with one of my Rose Hathaway remarks.

"uh-huh I'm leaving" Lissa said as she exited the bathroom.

I wonder what she ment by very known to the dhampir girls. Oh well I'll just take her advise but I would still like to talk to him and stuff he seemed really nice.

********************************************************************************

"So Rose are you bringing anyone with you on Saturday." Asked an excited Lissa while we ate breakfast on an early Tuesday morning.

"Um and where would I be taking this someone?" I asked with a fake sweet voice to mock Lissa.

"To the annual ball that the queen is going to and has kindly requested you and I to attend" she said shocked that I had forgotten.

"Oh yeah right. I'll try and find someone" Her face brightened up, I didn't want to disappoint her by not showing up so I'll ask Adrian.

"Oh great. Do you think you want to come dress shopping, I want to buy you one to" the look on her face was so innocent and sweet I didn't want to deny her the opportunity.

"Yeah sure, what are sisters for?" I said

"OhMyGosh, Rose I love you so much. We'll head out straight away." Christian snickered at the look on my face when Lissa started shoving magazines and coloured fabrics in my face.

"Shut is fire boy or I'll break you nose in a way that your girlfriend wont be able to heal it" I commented and his face went pale. He muttered a response to Lissa something along the lines of I'm going to go visit Tasha now. I froze I was numb again. I couldn't breathe and Lissa was over to me like a fly holding me.

"I forgot they were here. I've be avoiding public areas so I just forgot." I told Lissa in a sad voice.

"Rose you are strong you'll be fine just don't do anything you'll regret." Liss said to me in a soothing voice, which was helping ever so slightly.

"Lets go to the mall so we can find some dresses." I told Liss while standing up and grabbing the last piece of toast and my bag.

"We want to get there before the shop rush for everyone begins don't we?" I asked a shocked face Lissa but she soon erased that and replaced it with excitement, which was also seeping through the bond.

We got to the shop and went into the first shop that looked like formal dressings. We were browsing through the racks when I came across something that look exactly like a princess but elegant and I knew it was for Liss. I quickly pushed her into the dressing room and shoved in the dress. She emerged in the pale purple coloured dress that was perfect. It looked like two dresses in one there was a long silk fabric that ran from under her bust all the way to the ground it had a small train. On the top layer of the dress was a darker purple. Under the bust was a band of silver diamonds; there were thin straps with off the shoulder material. It looked stunning on Lissa**.(Pic On Profile)**

"OhMyGosh I love it thank you so much Rose it's beautiful. Now lets go find one for you" she said with tears in her eyes.  
>After purchasing her dress and going into 5 more stores I finally gave up. I sat sown on the chair and looked around at the store we were in everything was beautiful bet nothing looked good on me. Until something caught my eye.<p>

"Lissa I think I found one" I yelled across the shop the find Lissa with all these Moroi women all over.

"Well which one is it then" Lissa asked a little angry after a few of her suggestions I didn't act nicely towards.

"This one." I said as I pointed to a Simple yet elegant dark red material. Lissa smiled and thrusted it at me for me to go and try on. I came out and I knew this was the one, I was long and trailed all the way to the ground, It was a halter neck and on the right side of my hip there was a diamond patch. The neckline was pulled down so it showed some cleavage but didn't look slutty. **(Pic On Profile)  
>**************************************************************************** <strong> knock

knock

knock

"Oh, god, damn it wake-up." Said a very excited but pissed off Lissa.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Apartment?" I said trying to make the word come out of my mouth for this hour of the morning.

"Oh Rose get up we have to get ready." She said while bouncing around and cleaning up for me.

"Ready for what" my voice was muffled by a pillow that Lissa through at me. I just stared at her I can't believe she just threw something at me. She laughed and ran away while I picked up the pillow and threw it back. It hit the corner that she rounded and I ran after her. I went into the living room and saw her hiding behind the couch. I pounced on her and started tickling her until she surrendered.

" Ok, Ok I surrender, I surrender" she yelled out of breathe and laughing.

It was then it clicked we were ment to be getting ready for the ball tonight. Oh joy.

"Liss the ball is at least 6 hours away we don't need that much time to get ready." I said while she stared at me like I had two heads.

"Yes it does. If anything we'll need more time." She said like it was obvious.

"But I don't want to. I want to go back to bed." I whined like a 3 year old girl.

"No, Now were going to get Mani'sand Pedi's. OK" she said to me in a stern voice.

"Whatever" I hated people touching my feet I'd rather do it myself but Liss said this was a relaxing day so I wasn't going to do anything but Put the dress and accessories on.

We arrived ant the hair salon 2 hours later after Liss stuffed up what colour she wanted three times and she told them to get it right. I nearly pisses myself laughing at the guys face when Liss went ballistic at him for not getting it right even though she had to pick the colour out.

"So Liss how are you going to have you hair. I think I just want mine straightened" I asked as we walked through the doors and the women were over to us like flies. But mostly paying attention to Lissa because she was Moroi. As she explained to them what she wanted they were nodding there heads unison, but when it was my turn to speak I had to get Lissa to tell them because they apparently don't like dhampir girls and just ignored me. I was starting to get mad. That's when Lissa came to the recuse.

"umm think were actually going to go somewhere else." Lissa said hating to be rude.

"What, why" said the sales assistant.

"Because you have treated my best friend like shit." Lissa said with anger laced through her voice not caring who heard, she stormed out of the store dragging me in tow with the sales person mouth hanging opening and closing like a fish.

"What was that for, I didn't mind. I always get treated like that" I said to her grateful, but angry that they're going to probably start rumors about her.

"You're my best friend Rose, I was not going to let them treat you like that." Said a sad Lissa.

"Thank you" I said almost undetectable, but she heard anyway.

After we found a solon that accepted both of us in a nice manner we had our hair and make-up all professionally done, even after a whole hour of me protesting to both Lissa about the money side of thing and the whole 'I hate people going anywhere near me with out reflexes going off in my arms thing' I probably broke the poor girls nose.

We finally arrived home and we had an couple hours to spare, so we sat down on the couch and watched a nice movie so we would ruin our hair and make-up by crying. After the movie was done we had half and hour left so we went and got dresses. When we were both done we were a whole hour late because Christian thought it would be funny to wind all the clocks in there apartment back by an hour. We only knew we were late when Mia called Lissa to ask where she was. Lissa was so mad at Christian and he was going to get it.

When we finally were in our dresses and we arrived at the ball everyone looked stunning as the doors opened for us. The Queen was sitting at the head of the long table and we were aloud to sit where we wanted but everyone was standing and mingling so no one was really eating the meals provided. The queen just watched from afar and I assumed she was probably going to leave early to.

Then Liss asked me who I was bringing.

"Well I called Adrian a couple days ago and asked him so he should be hear somewhere waiting for me." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Oh, Ok well I'm going to look for Christian." She said normally. I was kind of surprised. But knew that she was distracted because she was planning on murdering Christian tonight. I laughed to myself quietly. Oh he's going to get it.

I sat there then thought I should be looking for him he probably thinks that I have ditched him or something. As I wandered around a lot of men starred at me and most of their girls either glared at me or linked arms with there partners and dragged them away.

"There you are" someone spoke as they tapped me on the shoulder while ducking from my hit.

"OhMyGosh, Adrian I'm so sorry. Reflexes are a bitch sometimes" I said keeping my head down.

"Oh it's ok plenty of people want to hit me" he said in a laughing matter.

It was then I looked him up and saw what he was wearing. It was a perfectly fitted suite with a red satin tie to match my dress. He looked sexy with his hair in it's usual styled messy way.

"Hey" I whispered as he looked me over to. I felt his eyes roaming my body.

"Hi, do you want to dance." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"I would love to." I replied as he pulled me towards the wooden dance floor.

I placed my arms around his neck and he placed him on my lower back and we started to move slightly to the beat of the slow song. We danced for hours, then some one or two people to be exact stepped through the crowd of people and stood next to us. Tasha and her obvious guest, Dimitri.

I froze and Adrian could feel the difference as soon as they stepped on so he pulled me closer.

"Who are they?" he asked sincere.

"Just someone I used to know" I said trying not to remember him. But the smell that was invading my nose was only one person I knew. It was his aftershave, the one that his mum sends him every year at Christmas.

I laid my head on Adrian's chest and secretly stared at them dancing. Tasha was truly beautiful but I would never admit that to anyone. She wore a beautiful black satin strapless dress that puffed out underneath her bust and a bejeweled pattern on the top part. It was amazing. The way they swayed was intoxicating.  
>I pulled my head up and Adrian amazed me we started dancing and not just slow dancing but actually moving around the whole dance floor we steadily pulled a crowd, Dimitri watched in a trance but I don't think he knew who I was until we were finished and bowed cockily at everyone and then I just stared a Adrian he just shrugged and went and got a drink and left me alone. That's when people started to come up and compliment me on dancing. I was silently laughing at the look on Dimitri's face as recognisation finally hit face.<p>

"I didn't know you could dance." Said an amused Tasha as she walked up to me.

"Oh well I don't" I said kind of afraid to talk to her. I really didn't want to be rude to her but she stole someone irreplaceable from me

"That look pretty professional, to me" she said as jealousy rippled out through her voice. As Dimitri was still staring at me in amazement.

"Well what does it matter. It was fun." I said trying to walk away.

"You know Rose why do you even bother trying to impress everybody. Everyone just thinks you're a slut, so why don't you give up the act and go sleep with anything that moves." She yelled across the floor.

I walked swiftly across the floor and that's when Dimitri step out of the trance and stepped in front of Tasha and blocked me from hitting her.

"Comrade, MOVE" I think the force I my voice combined with the old nickname was enough power to distract him for a moment; I used that moment to attack Tasha. I broke her nose. People just stared. Adrian came up behind me and grabbed my arms and turned me around so I was facing him, he kissed me ever so slightly and Tasha had to open her big mouth.

"You little whore." She yelled at me. By this time most people had already started to pack up it was getting late and no one wanted to stick around for the fight that was brewing.

"She not a whore" said a thick accented male whom I knew to be Dimitri. My heart craved for him but I ran. I kept running and running until I was somewhere deep in the woods. I saw a tree that was lit up by the sunlight so I ran over to it and sat down and cried for hours until I fell asleep.

"Rose?"  
>"Rose?"<br>"ROSE?"

I woke up to a stunning sight that I just drank in. It was Dimitri holding on to me with worry etched deep into his eyes, the sun was setting and the light was hitting his face in such an angelic way I didn't want to leave. Then I noticed that he was breathing funny and his eyes we bloodshot red and his hair was all mangled, he was still wearing the suit from last night.

"Hi" I said feeling stupid I couldn't come up with anything better.

"Rose, we've ben worried sick" he said still me over to check if I was ok.

"What, why I just needed some space?" I said not knowing what the big deal was about.

"You've been gone for three days. What's wrong with you" he said looking a little angered.

"What three days the ball was last night" I said astonished as to why he would lie about something so stupid.

"Umm no it wasn't. We've been searching for days and you're telling me you have just been asleep" he yelled.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying" I yelled back and got up from my tangled dress and walked away.

"Hey, Hey I'm talking to you Rose don't you walk away from me." He grabbed my wrist to turn me around but I stopped on a rock and slipped. He caught me on time but I was a little to close to him for my own liking. He pulled me closer and planted his lips on me. I melted into them straight away, but the realized what he'd done.

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled as I pushed him away. He looked a little astonished at my outburst.

"I-i-i-I don't know so-orry" he said stumbling on a few words as I walked away at a fast speed hoping he wouldn't come close enough to see the tears. After all this self control I built up to pushing and keeping him out he broke it with one simple kiss.

"I hate you" I turned around so he could see that I was upset and by the look in his eyes I knew he could tell that I was.

****


End file.
